Dimensional Heroes Evolved: Azran Legacy
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Third story in the Seven Great Demon Lord Saga. The heroes return to the puzzling world of Professor Layton in order to solve the riddle of the greatest civilization ever know: the Azran.
1. Prologue: Setting Off

We open up in a large airyard in the foggy city known as London. It is here where our heroes await some old friends.

"So, this professor you told me about? Is he as smart as everyone says?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He's been a big help after our last three visits here." Luffy said.

The group soon met up with Layton, Luke and Emmy.

"Greetings. I must say, it's been quite some time since we last met." Layton said shaking Jexi's hand. "Same here, professor. I got your letter. So, is it true? There;s really a living mummy in ice?" he asked.

"Well, that's what we're here to prove. So, I suppose you'll be taking your ship then?" he asked. "Yeah. Not all of us can fit on that." Jexi said pointing to a large airship in the yard.

"By the way, Jexi, who's this chap in the suit?" Luke asked.

"His name's Hope. He's...sort of traveling with us." Jexi said.

"A pleasure. I am a member of the Blue Lantern Corps."

"Blue….Lantern? Is that some sort of army?" Luke asked.

"Kinda." Hope said.

It was then that an elderly man walked out of the ship. "Ah. I welcome you, Professor Layton and guests. My name is Raymond and I'll be your pilot for the remainder of the journey." he introduced himself.

"A pleasure." Layton said.

"Ah, you must be the professor. Mr. Sycamore sends his wishes. He'll be waiting for you at our destination. Now, please come aboard." he said walking up the steps.

Just then, Icicle spikes landed in the air strip as they looked above to see a large castle. "A kingdom? Now?" Happy asked as an ice bear jumped to the ground. "I am Beartic! Captain of this platoon. Surrender or die!" he shouted.

"Could you please deal with this riffraff before we take off?" Raymond asked the heroes.

"It's not gonna be easy. This is the Ice kingdom of Nixtrom we're dealing with." Hope said.

"Nah. I got it." Natsu said walking up to them.

"Ha! One soldier wants to fight me? Cubchoo soldiers! Fall in!" he shouted as smaller bears came down. "Scared yet?"

"A bunch of Bears with runny noses? Yeah, I've been at this too long." Emmy said.

"Really, little lady? You wanna mess with me too?" Beartic asked as Emmy walked towards him. "Aw, what' she gonna do? Charm me to death?" he asked as he laughed before being kicked in the crotch by Emmy.

"Now, are you going to be nice and let us take off?" Emmy asked him.

"N-no way. Stand aside! Blizzard!" Beartic said before Natsu intercepted. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as he breathed fire, cancelling out the blizzard and harming Beartic a lot.

"Y-youre the one who beat Registeel! The Fire Dragon Slayer!"

"You still gonna refuse or do you want me to make a round 2?" Natsu asked him.

"N-no sir. Troops! Retreat!" he said in fear.

"That was easy." Natsu said.

"Still, Beartic was the weakest of them. It's not gonna be any easier." Came a voice. Five shapes then dropped onto the air docks.

"The hardest of Shields! I am Bastiodon!"

"The Sharpest of Blades! I am Pawniard!"

"The mightiest of Dragons! I am Fraxure!"

"The coldest of Women! I am Snorunt!"

"The Brains of the Operation! I am Krokorok!"'

"We are Team Crusader! And we will make you pay!" they declared.

"Team Crusader! It's been awhile, how you guys doin?" Sanji asked.

"Well, we've been here and there. Making a lot of discoveries and battling bad guys." Krokorok said.

"We're scrap for cash and work aboard the Bostonius and for Mr. Sycamore." Pawniard said, making Krokorok face fault.

Changing the subject, Hope turned to Snorunt. "So, any reason why Nixtrom decided to attack us?

"Well, i don't know a lot about it. I left Nixtrom for Illusio when I was little so I don't know a lot about it. But if I had to guess, they want the living mummy." she said.

"It's highly likely that they sealed it away, and want to keep anyone from freeing it, friend or foe." Layton suggested. "I say we make our way to Froenborg." Layton said.

"Froenborg?" Hope asked.

"It's a town in a snow covered country. It's where the mummy was found." Jexi explained.

"So, we head there, huh?" Luffy asked. "Cool! I love snow!"

The heroes soon boarded their ship as Layton and his group boarded the Bostonius. Both ships took off and began moving.

Inside Nixtrom, Beartic was kneeling in front of an ice bird. "So, you failed to stop them because of some fire dragon?" the bird asked.

"Not just a dragon, Articuno, the dragon slayer who beat Regice's brother in combat."

"I see. Then I will be light on your punishment. I order you to run 1000 laps over the Thin Ice Lake." Articuno said.

"Yes, my King." Beartic said.

"You know, you don't have to go so easy on them." said a female voice. Articuno turned to see a creature with a gothic motif with two big buns.

"If I don't punish him , Gothorita, he'll never learn." Articuno replied.

"Still, if he's talking about the same guy who beat my brother, then I have to be careful." Regice said, coming out of the shadows.

"But you are not like Registeel, Regice." said a creature with a shell on its back and four fins.

"I know, Lapras. But I still fear the worst." Regice said. "Maybe we should free Glaceon and join Aurora while we still have the chance."

"No!" Articuno shouted. "I would much rather die than throw away my pride like that. You know the rules of conquest."

"Y-yes, Articuno. But, I'm okay since Natsu isn't the one I want to fight." Regice said. "In fact, Gothorita and Lapras both picked their opponents in advance, so you should too. Now rest, we'll arrive to Froenborg soon."

Meanwhile with the heroes, they looked out of the windows in wonder as they saw the snow covered hills and trees. They soon looked forward as they saw a snowy little village. "So, that's Froenborg." Luke asked. "Yes. It most certainly is." Layton said.

"Let's hope Nixtrom does not gain the advantage here." Hope said.

Meanwhile, in another airship the flew through the air, a man waited in the darkness as a soldier came in. "Sir, we'll be arriving shortly." he said. "Good. Await further orders." he said. "The Garden of Healing in Misthallery, The Lost City of Ambrosia and the Naucculus Chamber of Akbadain. Three structures made by the most advanced civilization in history. Soon, we will have it, the key to the Azran Legacy." 


	2. Frozen in Time

The heroes soon got out of their respective ships and walk into the snowy town. "So this is Froenborg, huh?" Lucy said.

"So cool. Snowy white mountains, igloos. Maybe after we see the Professor here, we could all go skiing." Ruby said excitedly.

"Calm yourself, please. We're here for a mummy, an ancient spirit." Hope said.

"A living mummy. At least, that's what Sycamore told me in his letter." Layton said. "So, what's the deal with this Sycamore guy?" Naruto asked.

"He's an archaeologist who's been trying to solve the riddle of the Azran for some time now. He believes this mummy is the living remain of the once great civilization." Robin told them.

"The Azran? That civilization again?" Nami asked. "I thought we were done with the whole thing back in Monte D'or?"

"No. Not quite. All the adventures we took together, they are all connected to the Azran." Layton said. "I believe this one will finally lead us to the conclusion of this great mystery."

After talking to some citizens, they headed up the path to see an ice covered cave with a snowman in front of it. "Well, this is the cave." Jexi said. "But, how do we get in?"

"Hang on, there's a puzzle here that may open the door." Luke said.

"Let me try." Alibaba said, stepping up. "Open sesame!" he said as nothing happened. "Well, that's all I got."

"Wait, look at the snowman." Aladdin said as they noticed he was missing a mitten. "Maybe if we put a mitten on him."

"Oh, I think I've got one." Rise said pulling one out and putting it on the snowman's bare stick. After that, the arm raised up as a rumble was heard. They looked to the ice wall as it began to rise up.

"Onward!" Aladdin said. He didn't get far when shadow's dropped down in front of him.

"We've got this." Yosuke said.

"Just go meet with the guy inside." Yu said as the two fought with the shadows as the rest hurried inside. Inside was a sleeping bag and several heaters. At the end of the cave was a girl frozen in ice. "Guess that's the frozen mummy." Gray said.

"Ah, Professor. So nice of you to come." said a voice. Entering came a man in a suit with curled hair on the sides of his head. "Ah. Professor Sycamore. So nice to meet you." Layton said.

"Likewise, Layton. And this must be Jexi the Hunter and his Heroes. " Sycamore said. "Oh, and what do we have here? A member of the Blue Lantern Corps.?"

"You know about the Corps?" Hope asked.

"Indeed. I believe they had some sort of relation to the Azran as well."

"So, speaking of, what's with the mummy?" Hope asked.

"Well, my best recollection is that it's been here for over millions of years. I've tried to melt it, but nothing seems to work on it."

"That so? Stand back." Natsu said. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" he shouted firing at the ice. When the flames subsided, the ice wall was unharmed. "What?"

"Now that is one tough ice wall."

"Well, this is the Azran we're talking about. They wouldn't make it easy." Hope said placing a hand on the wall. It then began to glow. "Huh?"

The wall then began to fold in on itself as the girl inside floated down.

"I knew it!" Sycamore said.

"Knew what?"

"The Blue Lantern Corps do have a connected to the Azran."

"Uh, guys. The mummy's alive." Chopper said. "Like, living and breathing alive."

They turned to see the girl staring at them. "Uh, hi?" Ruby said.

"Oh no, I'm too late!" came a childish voice. The group turned around to see a girl in gothic clothing. "Hand her over!" Gothorita shouted.

Just then, there were several guns cocking behind them as a bearded man approached. "Hand over the girl." he said.

" No! How could you have known?" Sycamore asked.

"I suggest you do it now." he said pointing to some troops pointing guns at Yu and Yosuke as they were pinned.

"We sealed this girl away, so no one's getting their hands on her! Confuse Ray!" Gothorita said using the move, only for it not to take affect. "Huh? Why didn't it work?" she asked. "Foolish one. You didn't seal the girl. The Azran were." the bearded man said. "I am Bronev and we are Targent."

"The agency that want's this girl, no less." Layton said. "A gentleman must never let a woman down."

"I agree with ya there." Sanji said.

But then said girl then got up and began walking over to Targent. Her eyes glazed over as she walked over.

"Ha! This girl knows what's good for her." Bronev said. "So long." he said as they began to leave with the girl, Yu and Yosuke.

"We cant let em' get away! Let's go after em' in the Bostonius and Star Speeder!" Krokorok said.

"Finally, some action!" Fraxure added.

"But we better hurry. Who knows what they could do with her." Sycamore said as the group rushed out of the cave, leaving Gothorita in the dust. "Did they...seriously forget I was here?" she asked herself. "No way are any of them using that girl for.. whatever it is they're doing! Teleport!"

Meanwhile in the air, the groups had boarded their respective ships as they chased after a green airship. "We can't let them get too far away from us." Sakura said.

"I can get ahead of them." Sai said. "Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!"

He quickly painted a beast on the scroll and sent it after the ship, but before it could even touch it, it was shot at. "What?" Sai said before they all saw several unmanned drones fly out of the ship.

"Guess they came prepared."Usopp said. Just then, more ships appeared, bearing a familiar logo.

"Eggman!" Sonic said in surprise.

"All right, Targent. We of the Universal Villains are only giving you one chance to hand over the girl before we shoot you down." Eggman said over the intercom.

"Not happening. Shoot them." Bronev said as the unmanned drones began open firing on the ships.

"Take out that airship! And the Heroes, for that matter!" Eggman commanded.

"This isn't good. If Eggman shoots the ship down, we might lose the girl." Jexi said.

"So, let's get her off before he shoots the ship down." Tails suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Weiss asked.

"We could fire some members from the cannon into the storage of that ship." Tails explained.

"That's just complete nonsense! Who in their right mind would ever have the guts to do that?" Weiss asked.

She soon found herself in the cannon moments later. "Why did I open my big mouth?" Weiss asked herself.

"It's okay. I saw the professor and Luke jump on a few moments ago. So you'll be in good company." Tails said. "Now, preparing to fire."

"FIRE!" Luffy said and pressed a button.

"Luffy, wait!" Tails said as Luffy hit the launch button, firing Weiss out of the cannon and towards the ship.

"I'll get you for that, rubber boy!" Weiss said before grabbing on to the side of the ship. Just then a rope was lowered by the Professor to her. "Quick! Climb up!" Layton said to her.

"Thanks." Weiss said as she got on the ship.

"It's a gentleman's duty to help a Damsel in Distress."Layton said adjusting his hat.

"So, where is she and our friends too?" Weiss asked.

"They should be up in the cockpit. But we need to be careful. There are soldiers all over the ship." Luke said.

"Also, I think we have her to deal with." Layton said, pointing to Gothorita.

"How dare you forget someone as important as me?" she asked. "Now, give me the girl now!" she shouted.

"We don't have her yet!" Weiss shouted.

"Please, stand aside. No harm will come to her, we're the good guys." Luke said, walking up to Gothorita.

"Please. Like I care about good or bad. I just want her so we can find it." Gothorita said. "The Azran Legacy."

"But you sealed her away, didn't you?" Weiss asked.

"Wrong! It was a lie to throw people off. She's been frozen in a cryogenic sleep for millions of years." Gothorita explained. "Once Nixtrom takes the Azran secrets, we'll be more famous than Aurora ever was. We might even surpass the strongest kingdom, Dragnor."

"Dragnor… that's the Dragon type kingdom, isn't it?" Layton asked.

"Yes. And its king is no pokemon. He's from a nearly extinct race of human-dragon hybrids known as the dragon men. He is Drake, the Dragon King!" Gothorita said.

"Whoa. Natsu, Wendy, are you hearing this?" Weiss said in her communicator.

"Yeah. A race of human dragon hybrids that aren't dragon slayers?" Wendy said in surprise.

"If Twilight heard any of this, she'd freak." Natsu said. "Try and get more info from her about that guy. He might know something about our dragons!"

"Excuse me, but does this Drake fellow know anything about dragons named Igneel, Grandina, and Metalicana?" Weiss asked.

"Hell if I know. And even if I did, I won't tell you." she said before hearing guns cocked. They turned to see several guns pointed at them. "We got intruders." said a grunt.

"Back off, were having a moment! Psyshot!" Gothorita said as nothing happened once more. "Why aren't my attacks working?" Gothorita shouted.

"Stupid creature. You see, we all carry around a special device that neutralizes the abilities of Pokemon. We developed them after seeing that ice dragon thing." a grunt explained.

"Kyurem? You met Kyurem, our former king? Where is he?"

"Last we saw, he called out of the Nautilus Chamber of Akbadain back in Monte d'Or with some crazy guy. What was his name? Flox? Flax?"

"It's Flux!" came another voice, as Flux crashed through the window.

"And yes, I did have possession of Kyurem. But after I unfused with him after the CHS incident, he's wandering around in some random dimension. Like I care about him anymore." Flux said. "Now, tell me where the girl is?"

"No way!" the grunts and Gothorita said. "Well, that's no surprise. Spark Man?"

A robot then crashed through the second window. He had needle like arms and a needle like head. "Electrocute them until they start talking." Flux said.

"Yes, master! Spark Shot!" the robot said. Jolts of lightning pulsed through the grunts, destroying their devices.

"Hey, I can use my moves again! Psyshock!" She shouted, hitting several off the grunts. "And now heroes, it's time to…" she said before noticing they were gone once more. "Not again!" she shouted. "Layton. You always were a clever man." Flux said smiling.

Spark Man was then seen chasing down Wiess and the others. "Miss Schnee, I must ask you a small favor." Layton said.

"You want me to take care of the robot? I'm a huntress, so I can handle it." Weiss said.

"Good. We'll meet back up with you in the cockpit." Layton said as he and Luke ran ahead.

Gothorita then teleported between Weiss and Spark Man. "Would you please stop ignoring me?" she said.

"Annoying little runt! Out of my way! Spark Shot!" Sparkman shouted, electrocuting Gothorita.

"You monster!" Weiss said. She was about to be shocked too before Mega Man rammed into Spark Man.

"Not you again!" Spark man said. "I thought you said you were gonna make my brothers whole again, and yet here you are, destroying us again! I'm gonna be all alone soon… but not this time!"

"I didn't destroy everyone! Ice Man is still functioning, and he's on our side. It's not too late, let us help you like we helped him!" Mega Man said.

"Forget it, runt. You've already caused enough pain within our ranks. Spark Shot!" Spark Man said.

The two robots crashed though the ship, voltage on buster. Gothorita, meanwhile, had recovered from the last attack and slowly got up.

"You got the jump on me robot. But that won't happen a-." she started before seeing Spark Man gone. "Huh. Guess I scared him off. Well, it's not time I dealt a blow with…" she said before seeing Weiss gone again. "Three times? Seriously!" she shouted.

Weiss in the meanwhile has just arrived in the cockpit with the Professor as they stared down Bronev. "Well, well. Professor Layton. Its an honor to make your acquaintance." Bronev said.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Weiss shouted.

"My name is Leon Bronev and I am the leader of Targent as well as an archaeologist." he reintroduced himself. "And I am here to collect the girl. You see, she's a very important key to the biggest puzzle to have ever existed."

"The Azran Legacy, of course." Layton said. "It's all connected."

"Indeed. We believe her to be the last of the Azran people. Therefore, we need her more than you do." Bronev said.

Gothorita then teleported into the cockpit. "That's the last time you ignore me. There's nowhere left to run." she said.

"Don't be fools. I can't let any of you stand in my way." Bronev said snapping his fingers as two guards came out with machine guns. The girl looked at this. "No. No. NOOOOOO!" she shouted, sending out some sort of wave. The girl then fell to the ground after that.

"What on earth was that?" Bronev asked.

"Sir, something's wrong with the ship. We're going down!" a grunt said.

"What?" Bronev said before noticing Yosuke and Yu free and carrying the girl out.

Meanwhile in another part of the ship, Flux was looking down on the fighting robots before receiving a call. "Sir, we need to land immediately. Something's gone wrong with our ships." Eggman said.

Flux then looked over to the Star Speeder and Bostonius as they started to go down as well. "Strange. What's going on here?" Flux wondered.

Mega man and Spark Man were still locked in heated combat. "Sorry, Spark Man. I hope you'll forgive me." Megaman said before feeling the ship shake. "What?"

"Looks like we're a couple of passengers on a sinking ship." Spark Man said. "So I'll immobilize you now and leave you to die!"

"No way! Crash Bomber!" Megaman shouted as a bomb hit Spark Man dead on, knocking him off the ship and into the lake below. "Brothers, forgive meeeee!" he said as he fell.

Mega Man sighed. "Spark Shot acquired. Now, I need to get out of here." he said hurrying off the ship.

Meanwhile near the cargo bay, the six quickly approached the doors to see a forest. "Looks like we're going to have to jump." Layton said.

"No! I'm not letting you ruin our chance at glory!" Gothorita said.

"Glory is meaningless if you die before the fight. So come with us." Layton said offering a hand.

"I… I…" Gothorita said. "I will not be the one to be punished! Wiess Schnee, fight me!"

"Sorry, but, its gonna have to wait." Weiss said before the heroes jumped off. "But I look forward to when we do fight." she called out as they landed in the trees.

"You use dust and magic circles to your advantage. Of course you're my opponent." Gothorita said as she started to teleport. "But I'll be waiting for that chance too."

The ship they were aboard soon made an emergency landing behind a hill as the heroes ships docked near the docks. The group now find themselves in Kodh, a small fishing town best known for aircraft suddenly going down without warning. And it is here where they are about to learn something astonishing as well as meet some new people. 


	3. The Mysterious Girl and the Detective

We open to the forest where the group started to get up. "Ugh. I am never doing that again." Yosuke said.

"Is everyone alright?" Yu asked.

"Yeah. Wait, where's the girl?" Luke asked before they saw the girl had vanished.

"She must have regained consciousness and wandered off." Weiss said.

"Guys!" said Hope as the others regrouped.

"Thank heavens you are all unharmed." Sycamore said. "But, where's the girl? Was she not with you?"

"She was. But she's gone now." Luke said. "She may have gone into the town up ahead."

"Wait, before we go looking for her, I wanna know who those creeps were!" Weiss shouted.

"Targent. They're a secret organization obsessed with finding anything relating to the Azran." Sycamore explained. "They've been abducting archaeologists around the world in order to find the remains of the once great civilization."

"Wow." Luffy said. "Good thing Robin wasn't a target."

"She wouldn't have been picked anyway. They only want archaeologists who are studying ancient civilizations like the Azran." Sycamore said.

"But if they knew I went to Skypiea, well, it would be a whole other story." Robin added.

"So, where are we anyway?" Yu asked.

"Kodh. It's a small fishing town far south of Froenborg." Sycamore explained. "It's well known for aircraft going down unexpectedly."

"That sounds a little far-fetched, that girl did seem to do something to the ships." Weiss said.

"It could be possible that she somehow lead us here." Sycamore summarized.

"We should start looking for her, then." Hope said. "We have Flux, Nixtrom and Targent looking for her. We have to find her first."

After some walking through the forest, they eventually ended up in Kodh. "So this is Kodh, huh?" Happy asked before sniffing. "Definitely a fishing town. I need some eats."

"Is fish all you ever think about?" Carla asked.

"No. Sometimes I think about you, pretty kitty." Happy said to Carla.

"Like that's not obvious enough." Gray said.

"Then how come you dont notice Juvia falling head over heels for you every second?" Luffy asked. "She even named an attack after you during The Grand Magic Games."

"Trust me, I'm trying hard not to notice." Gray said. "So, we should probably ask around town if anyones seen her."

"Juvia or the girl?"

"The girl obviously. She's targeted by three major factions." Hope said.

With some walking, they eventually came to their first puzzle in Kodh.

Puzzle No. 013: Pretty Paper Petals

"So the idea here is to arrange the paper flowers, right?" Aladdin asked.

"We have to color each of the petals so that no color is touching another of the same color." Morgiana said.

"This is easy." Jexi said. "If there's anything I know, its colors." Jexi said as he began painting them.

"Wow, youre good!" the salesman said. "This is really beautiful. This'll get a good price." he said. "Now, what did you wanna ask me about?"

"We're wondering if you've seen a girl." Ruby asked. "A girl huh? Well, I saw one dressed oddly walk by earlier. She headed up the hill to old Boris's place. Also saw four blokes heading there as well. One of them had this yellow uniform on and could shoot some weird stuff from his fingers."

"Yusuke? Yusuke's here?" Naruto asked.

"That's his name? I kept calling him twinkle fingers." he said. "Anyway, he and his three buddies went up the hill asking about the crashes."

"Did one of them have a black uniform on and bandages on his left arm?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah. You some kinda mind reader?" the salesman asked.

"No, we just know them from the Jump Battle Tournament. They were our teammates." Naruto replied.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. Anyway, you can get the whole story from Boris. He lives at the hilltop."

"Thanks, we'll check it out." Hope said.

Up on the hill, the group soon met with a fisherman with a beard who stood atop of the hill. "Oh, not again. Can't you guys just leave me alone?" he asked.

"We're not the four that asked you earlier." Jexi said.

"Those guys? I turned them away a while ago. I thought you were those guys who dressed like soldiers and carried those guns."

"Targent? They were here?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. They wanted this girl who came by earlier. Hid her in my shack to throw them off. But when they were gone, she was gone too. So please leave me alone." he said.

Finally, they reached Boris's house. It was there they saw Naruto and Ichigo's teammates.

"Hey! Yusuke!" Naruto said.

"Oh, Naruto. What's up?" Yusuke asked as he ate.

"Hey, that's my dinner you're eating!" Boris shouted.

"Oh, sorry." Yusuke said. "You're Boris right? Mind if my friends and I ask you a few questions?"

"Didn't I turn you away a few hours ago? How'd you get in me house?" Boris asked.

"The door was unlocked, good sir." Layton said.

"Hey, you're that Professor guy I've heard so much about. My cousin lives in Misthallery and told me a lot about how you saved it from the Specter. Name's Boris." Boris said.

"A pleasure. Naruto, Ichigo, would you mind introducing us to your compatriots?" Layton asked.

"These guys are some friends. They dealt with a lot of demons in the past. They slayed the four heavenly kings and fought in the Dark Tournament." Naruto said.

"My name's Yusuke Urameshi. I'm a Spirit Detective and Super Delinquent." Yusuke said. "This is Hiei, Kuwabara, and Kurama."

"I would say it's good to see you again, Hiei, but then again you never really did have that side to you." Oga said.

"Likewise. We're only here to make sure that girl is out of harm's way." Hiei said.

"So, Yusuke, you never told me how that Jump Tournament went." Kuwabara said. "How did you wind up with the Key of Effort?"

But before he could answer, a loud knock was heard. "Open up! We know you have the girl!" a voice shouted.

"Targent! Looks like they found us." Hope said.

"Could ya take care of those blokes for me? If ya do, I'll tell ya everything about the girl." Boris said.

"Not a problem." Naruto said getting out his kunai. "Let's do it Yusuke, just like in the Tournament."

"Won't be the same without Gon, but I'm in." Yusuke said as they opened the door.

"A ninja and a delinquent dont scare us!" a grunt said. "We got guns." they said aiming at the two.

"True, but I've got something better." Yusuke said. He shaped his fingers into a gun and blue energy then formed from the tips of his fingers. "Spirit Gun!" he shouted firing at the grunts, knocking them all away. "Man. Didn't seem worth the…" Yusuke started before seeing the girl near the bottom of the hill approaching the lake. "I found her!"

"Get her!" One of the grunts said. "Oh no you don't!" Yusuke said firing another Spirit Gun at them. "Quick, we need to get her before she…" Yusuke started again before he saw the girl actually walking on water.

"What the?! Is that even possible?" Natsu asked.

"Juvia, grab her!" Jexi said.

But before anything could be done, the lake began to open up in the center. The group was astonished to see some sort of structure being revealed as the girl walked inside.

At the same time, another creature appeared in the water. "No. I'm too late." it said. "She's already found the Azran structure buried under the water." it added.

"We dont need to fight. Please let us have a talk with your king." Layton said, approaching it.

"Forget it. It's too late to stop what's already set in motion. I am Lapras, right hand advisor to Articuno, and none of you are going in that structure. Unless my chosen opponent fights me."

"Again with this chosen opponent crap? What's with that?" Yosuke said.

"In Nixtrom, it's custom to study our opponents before we fight them. We only choose the the best people to fight." Lapras said.

"So, you are all scholars?" Layton asked.

"In a way, I suppose." Lapras said. "Now step forward, Nico Robin."

"Fine. Only because I want to see this Azran Legacy with my own eyes." she said.

"You sure, Robin? Youre at a disadvantage in the water." Nami said.

"The water really isn't too deep here." Robin said. "I might feel a little weak, but I think I can manage."

"Now let us begin. Hydro Pump!" Lapras shouted firing a shot of water.

"Cies Fleur!" Robin said. Seven hands sprouted from Lapras's body and directed her neck upwards.

"I see. You ate the Flower-Flower Fruit." Lapras said. "Devil fruit users are weak in deep waters, but sadly, this part of the lake is not deep."

"Not only that, but two years in training made Robin even more unpredictable." Luffy shouted. "Now kick her shell so we can get in!"

"Not so fast. If Lapras has a mega form, then we'll be here all day." Jexi said.

"I do not. I am only here as me. No mega stone for my species has yet to be discovered." Lapras said.

"Oh, that's okay, then." Natsu said.

"Not for long. Ice Beam!"Lapras shouted firing at the lake, but was surprised that it didn't freeze. "What? Then how was that girl able to walk on water? It makes no sense!"

"She's got something special about her. She's a key to the greatest archaeological secret in history. And frankly, I wanna see what it is myself." Robin said crossing her arms and two large legs rose from the water.

"Mille Fleurs! Gigantesto Mano! Stomp!"

"Oh, it's over." Lapras said before being hit with the attack. The legs lifted up to see an unconscious Lapras. "So, shall we head inside?" Robin asked smiling.

"Geez, you sure know how to pick em', Luffy." Natsu said.

"Yeah. I know." he smiled.

The group soon entered the structure to see the inside was some kind of dome with a ring in the center. "These runes. Definitely Azran." Sycamore said. The group looked over to see the girl standing under the ring. She then began to glow as the lines and runes began to light up.

"How...did you do that?" Yusuke asked.

"I am the emissary of the Azran people, Aurora." she introduced herself. "The time has come for the power of my people to be passed on. Our legacy to the world we left behind." she continued as she walked towards them. "If you wish to know our secrets and if your motives are pure, then all shall be revealed. This dome will show you the way. Find the locations of the Azran keys and prove you are worthy of our power." she finished before collapsing, just as Layton grabbed her.

"Keys… she must be talking about all the places we visited!" Jeremie said.

"No, I very much doubt that." Sycamore said. "Truth is, there are Azran sights hidden all over the world."

"How're we supposed to know where to look?" Oga asked.

"I think the answer is in the dome." Sycamore said pointing above them. They saw the five birds inscripted on the top of it.

"If you look closely, each bird is in a different part of the globe. We just need to isolate them." Sycamore said.

"Wait a second. These look just like the locations of the Gaia temples I saw." Sonic said. "What if we overlay this worlds map with the birds?"

"Good idea." Tails said taking a picture of the birds. "And there. We have a map. Have a look." Tails said, showing the map.

"I've seen these places on a map before." Emmy said. "This one is a jungle called Phong Gi, the second is a beach resort city known as San Grio, the other is in a western town called Torrido, the next is a windy town known as Hoogland and the last one is in a walled city known as Mosinnia."

"Guys, she's waking up again." Chopper said as the girl awoke. "Hello? Who are all of you? Where am I?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure your name is Aurora, and as for what youre doing here, you've lost your memories." Layton said.

"Aurora? Is that really my name?" she asked.

"I wonder...Do you remember being trapped in the ice?" Sycamore asked.

"Trapped...in ice?" Aurora questioned. "I… I dont remember anything like that."

"Its possible she was set up to be the Azran's messenger and had her memory wiped to keep us from getting too far ahead." Robin thought aloud.

"Possibly." Sycamore said. "But for now, we must play along with what they want us to do. But, before we can even travel to all these places, we must make preparations. I say we get back to the ships and head for London." Sycamore said.

"One last thing." Hope said. "Jexi, do you think adding Yusuke to the team would be benificial?"

"Hope, you really need to stop asking me that. I don't care about benefits. If I like them after this, they'll stay." he said as they began to leave.

"I'm so caught up with trying to add more members that I fail to see my partners motives. Am I truly in synch with Jexi, or do I need him to guide me?" Hope asked himself aloud. "And another question, are the Blue Lantern Corps really related to this civilization in some way?" he asked himself once more.

As the heroes headed back into town, they saw the town was crawling with Targent agents. "There's too many to fight. We need to sneak Aurora out of here." Jexi said before seeing the fishing crates nearby before getting an idea.

"Who here looks like a fisherman the best?" Jexi asked. "While they carry Aurora who's in the crate past the agents, we'll sneak through the back alleys and meet back up at the docks."

"I'll do it." Zoro said.

"No way, you idiot! Who knows where you'll end up?" Nami shouted.

"I have no problem doing it." Yusuke said. "I could say I'm a delivery boy moving some fish to the other side of town."

"Hey, thanks, Yusuke. Good Luck." Naruto said.

Aurora then got into the empty crate as they closed it. "Now, we'll coat it with some fish oil so they won't have a reason to inspect the crate." Usopp said, putting his special batch on it.

The ruse worked, and Yusuke sneaked by the agents no problem. After he was out of sight, he got Aurora out of the box and to the ship.

"So, we stick to the plan to head to London?" Sycamore asked the heroes over the intercom. "Yeah. We're about to embark on a long journey to unfamiliar lands. We need to stock up on as much supplies as we can." Jexi said.


	4. A Day Out in London

We open up to Scotland Yard where a familiar inspector was busy in his work. "Inspector Grosky?" shouted a voice.

"Yeah, Chief! Grosky of the Yard reporting for duty!" he shouted.

"Keep it down. Listen, I have a special assignment for you. It's top secret so no one is to know about this. Now, are you familiar with the criminal organization known as Targent?"

"Targent? Never heard of them." Grosky said

"They've kept a low profile over the years, but recently, they're becoming more active. I want you take the case in finding them. I can't trust anyone else cause they have moles in every sort of government facet. There might even be one here in Scotland Yard as we speak. You're the only one I can trust with this." The chief said.

"You can count on me, chief." Grosky said. "Grosky out!" he shouted before rushing out of the building. "Godspeed, old friend." the chief said.

Meanwhile, we turn to the heroes who were near the Professor's office. "Okay. I was able to get time off with approval of the dean. Dr. Glaive will be handling my lectures and classes while I'm away." Layton said.

"Great and while you were talking with the Dean, we made a list of everything we need." Emmy said. "So let's go shopping!"

Aurora then began looking for the list. "You need...many things." she said. "Of course. We'll be trudging through forests, climbing mountains, and exploring ancient ruins. And the best place to get everything we need is in Kensington." Luke said.

"Ken...Zing….Tun?" Aurora asked. "Ah, yes. You still aren't quite familiar with London. This is an opportunity to show you around." Layton said. "Very well." Aurora said. "Perfect. If we hurry, we can still catch the bus there." Jexi said as they departed from the office.

The group soon arrived in Kensington in order to get the things they need. As they walked the streets, Aurora took notice to all the people around her with curiosity. "This is...your world?" she asked looking at the busy streets. "So many people." she said before feeling some sort of sensation and wandered off.

"Not again." Natsu said as they ran after her. They soon found her staring out at the museum. "There you are. You gotta stop walking away from us like that." Ranma said.

"This place, what is it?" Aurora asked.

"It's a museum. What? You wanna go inside?" Nami asked.

"I feel...some sort of connection inside." she said. But before she could get near, a policeman stopped her. "Sorry. Museums closed temporarily right now." he said.

"It's alright, we'll come back another time." Tails said. "But why are you closed?"

"Well, we had a robbery happened earlier today. Some artifacts were stolen."

"Did some robots happen to cause it?" Tails asked.

"No. Nothing out of the ordinary as that. We're checking everything right now."

"Guess we better come back later when everything is sorted out." Luffy said.

"Okay. Now, let's go clothes shopping." Lucy said.

"What? Why do you need new clothes?" Natsu asked.

"Not for me, for Aurora. She stands out too much with what she has on right now. Plus a new outfit will make her less recognizable to Targent."

"Hey, there's a store we can go to!" Hope said, Pointing to a Criminal Brand store.

"Papagau's stores? Wow. They really are going out of this world." Nami said as the girls dragged Aurora inside.

The men waited outside for a while before they came out with Aurora. She now wore tennis shoes, green shorts, a red hoodie and a light blue bow. "Perfect. Now she looks like a normal girl."

"Good thing none of the stuff was overpriced like in Fishman island." Nami said.

Just then, they heard a gunshot. "That came from the alley." Wendy said as they hurried there to see Grosky facing against four thugs. "I take it you blokes work for Targent, huh?" he said.

"You could say that. Too bad you won't live to tell the tale." the leader said pointing a gun at him.

"Black Ball! Storm Cloud Rod!" Nami shouted, electrocuting the thugs and knocking them out. Grosky quickly hid in the trashcan nearby as the lightning was going on.

"Oh, you can come out now, Inspector." Nami said.

"Blazes! Give a guy a little warning before lighting the place up like a Christmas Tree." Grosky said climbing out.

"So, youre looking for Targent, huh Grosky?" Emmy asked.

"That's right! But it's a top secret operation. Never know where there could be a mole. So this is just between us, all right?" Grosky asked them.

"You got it. In fact, how about coming back with us and we'll explain what we've found so far?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, gent. I prefer to work alone and for the Yard." he said before dashing off somewhere.

"So, Grosky's in this too, huh?" Layton said as they were all in his study.

"Not surprising considering all the cases he's been involved with." Knuckles said.

"Yeah. Still he's not a bad guy. Just...high strung." Sonic said.

"And what do you think he meant by mole?" Tails asked. "Like, could there be someone in Scotland Yard working for Targent?"

"Worry about that later. First, we need to figure out where we need to go first." Jexi said.

"Actually, could we return to the museum?" Aurora asked. "I felt some sort of connection. Like in the structure in Kodh."

"Like...and Azran artifact?" Layton asked as Aurora shook her head yes.

"By the way, Sonic, what was that all about the Gaia Temples?" Luke asked

"Well, back on my world, there are these temples and the designs I saw in the Azran dome looked sort of like them."

"Looking back over the map I created, the locations of the Temples in our world and the Azran Structures here look almost similar." Tails added.

"Well, not surprising considering the Azran knew about other world traveling as well." Sycamore stated.

"Yeah, they even created a prophecy for me and the team, but this great evil, what is that all about?" Jexi asked.

"I assumed it was talking about Majora or Flux, but I'm not so sure anymore." Robin said. "Plus, some of the members in the prophecy left us."

"It could be, that the prophecy was a work in progress and wasn't completed yet." Erza said. "Maybe we should go to the museum."

"You joking? It's closed because of a robbery, no way we can get in."

"Actually, they started letting people back in now." Sycamore said.

"They found the missing artifacts and are letting people in." Emmy said.

"Well, we may as well visit." Ichigo said.

Inside the Museum, there were lots of ancient things like dinosaur skeletons and ancient relics. They walked over to the case where Aurora felt the artifacts. "Hmm. Strange. The connection I felt to them feels weaker now."

"Hey, check this out." Natsu said picking out and crushing it. "Most of these aren't even real. They're fakes."

"Hang on, let me run a scan for any prints." Tails said.

"Won't work. Thief could have been wearing gloves." Happy said.

"Wait, what if the thief...is really an officer from Scotland Yard?" Aelita suggested.

"Grosky might just be onto something." Layton said. "They were the only ones with access to the museum, so it's very possible. Let's head over there right now."

At Scotland yard, the heroes approached the doors, where they saw several officers working around the clock. "Maybe one of these guys will know who was handling the case at the museum." Hope said.

"If only we could present some sort of evidence to set them apart."

Just then, they heard some doors opening as a tall man with a brush mustache walked out. "I know that guy. Inspector Chelmey!" Tails shouted.

"Hmm? Oi! I know you. That little fox kid right?" he said.

"That's me. What're you doing here?"

"Just finishing some filing on a recent case before I hit the air strip. Going on a honeymoon with my wife." he explained.

"Huh." Jexi said.

"So, what are your heroes up to these days?" Chelmey asked.

"We recently found out some of the relics that were stolen were fakes. Could you possibly tell us who was in charge of the case?" Tails asked.

"Really? Well the one in charge is actually the one who found them. Detective Inspector Leonard Bloom."

"Him again?" Shun asked.

"You know him?" Kanji asked.

"He was a detective who helped us with the Monte d'Or case. I felt something was off about him."

"Well, he should still be in his office. Well, i gotta go. Don't wanna miss my flight." he said walking out the door as Grosky walked in. "Grosky!" Jexi shouted.

"Huh? Oh, it's the hunter again. What in blazes are you doing here?" Grosky said.

"Would you mind coming with us? Just in case. We're going to talk with Detective Bloom."

Inside Bloom's office, he was sitting comfortably as the heroes walked in. "Well, there are some faces I haven't seen in awhile. How can I help you?" Bloom asked.

"We wanna know if you've ever came across something like this." Jexi asked, putting the fake relic on his desk.

"Yes. I found those relics in the museum and returned them. What about them?"

"We think someone here in the Yard stole them, and we think it maybe you."

"Hmm. And I suppose you don't have any proof to back up this ridiculous claim, do you?"

"Yeah, we do." Jexi said.

"I was in the records a little bit ago." Tails said. "This wasn't the first robbery. This is one of several. And everytime, you have found the artifacts."

"So, what are you getting at here?" Bloom asked.

"What we are saying here, Detective Bloom…." Layton started before pointing his finger at Bloom. "... is the culprit and the Targent mole is none other than you!"

"Targent? What is that? Some sort of band I presume." he passed off calmly, before seeing Chopper pull on a desk drawer. "Please stay out of there." he said getting up.

"Well, what do we have here?" Chopper said. "The real artifacts, which you replaced with identical copies of paper mache."

"Hmm. It seems I underestimated all of you." Bloom smiled.

"So you admit it?" Shun asked.

"Of course. I can't hide the truth any longer. I am the thief. I've been secretly giving Targent the real artifacts and replacing them. I figured it would help them with the Azran search, but I suppose I'm heading to prison now."

"Darn right! Leonard Bloom, I am arresting you under the suspicion of Forgery, Theft and Corruption." Grosky said.

"Now that Bloom has been exposed, Scotland Yard should be safe to use freely again." The chief said "Honestly, I never would have suspected that upstart of being our mole. As always, thanks for your help, Professor."

Later, the heroes soon board their respective ships. "Okay. We're ready for our hunt for the keys. Our first stop, Phong Fi." Jexi said as the ships took off.

Meanwhile, in a shadowy tower, Bronev looked out as a wild haired man walked in. "Our mole in Scotland Yard's been exposed."

"I see. Well, better him than us. We were about finished with that place anyway." Bronev said. "In all honesty, I never believed a demon lord would be attracted to our organization, Daemon." he said as the man became a red hooded figure with horns. "Well, like you, I have a huge interest with the Azran. I want to help you uncover the secret. And seeing how I am the Great Demon Lord of Wrath, I will have vengeance along the way." he said. "Indeed." Bronev replied. "So, shall we send some troops?" Daemon asked. "No need. The heroes will come to us eventually. After all, I have something they require." Bronev said grinning.


	5. The Jungles of Phong Gi

They soon began to touch down into a jungle like area. "Okay. This is the place." Jexi said as they got to get off. All round, they saw buildings made with sticks and leafs and tribal people in rag like clothing and hair styled like mushroom tops.

"Hey sonic, what city in our world do you think this looks like?" Tails asked.

"Hard to say. Never seen a village like this before." Sonic said.

"Ah! Help! My hair is eating my hand!" said a nearby guy with his hand stuck in his mushroom top hair. "There! The perfect little joke to get him laughing." he said before heading off deep into the forest.

"Why'd you do that?" Amy asked.

"Well, you see, we have this sort of festival where we get the chief of our village laughing. Whoever gets him to laugh gets one favor granted. Normally, it lasts a day, but this one's been going on for weeks. No one's been able to get him to laugh." he explained.

"Does this chief know anything about an Azran Temple?" Hope asked.

"Temple? There isn't anything like that around here." the man said.

"Hope, we aren't actually looking for temples." Sycamore said. "The keys Aurora referred to are actually these." he said showing a picture of an egg like object with Azran lines on it.

"What is it?" Aladdin asked.

"We believe it to be the keys needed to find the Azran Legacy." Layton said. "We were discussing it aboard the Bostonius."

"Oh! That I have seen. The chief has something just like it hanging around his neck." the man said.

"If we get him to laugh, maybe he can give it to us, but it looks like it isn't gonna be easy."Hope said.

"Please. I'll get him cracking in no time." Brook said.

The group walked forward till they reached a stage where an old man with top hair and facial hair like a pine tree sat.

"Okay Brook, what do you have in mind?" Usopp asked.

"A skull joke of course. Everyone likes jokes." he said walking onto the stage.

A minute later, the chief still had a straight face as Brook had told his joke. "Okay. Maybe not everyone likes them." Brook said.

"Argh, if only Pinkie were here, then this guy would be exploding in laughter." Luffy said.

"Actually, it might not have anything to do with the joke." Naoto said. "He heard what you said, but your joke isn't really dependant on just sound. I think I know how we can get him laughing."

"As expected from our Detective Prince." Yosuke said.

"But we're going to need a few things first. Some bones, a couple of crystals and something strong we can use for glue." Naoto said.

"Brook's practically bone, so he's all we need." Nami said.

"Forget it. I need every single one of these bones!" Brook shouted.

"If you want bones, you're welcome to search the trash pile from last night's feast. There should be a couple there you can use." a villager said.

"As for crystals, there is a huge cluster of them behind the waterfall nearby. Just watch your step." said another.

"And for glue, there's this tree with a very sticky sap that could work." said a child.

"Wow, these guys are helpful." Sonic said.

"Of course they are. They want to see him laugh just as much as we do." Robin said.

"Let's split up." Jexi said. " Weiss, since you're the most fleet footed of us, you can get the crystals no problem."

"I suppose. But I'll need an escort. Yusuke, perhaps?" Wiess replied.

"Why me? I'm a delinquent." Yusuke said.

"I need help. I can get them, but I need someone to help fight off predators if we run into any." Weiss argued.

"Well, alright." Yusuke said. "And who's getting the sap?

"All me. I've lived in a jungle for two years, so getting saps a piece of cake." Usopp said.

"He's right. He landed on the Bowin Islands, and It's one big carnivorous plant." Franky said.

"Right. I'll get some in a jar, no worries." Usopp said proudly.

"All right. We all have our roles, let's go get this stuff." Hope said.

At the waterfall, Wiess and Yusuke had just collected the crystals. "The more I see you, Yusuke, the less I think of you as this Super Delinquent you say you are. More like a big softie." Weiss chuckled.

"Big Softie! Big Softie!" squaked a nearby parrot.

"Heh, It's true." Yusuke said. "I'm not as big and bad as I look. Besides, I bet some of these could be sold for a good amount."

"We'll we need them for Naoto's plan, whatever it is, so let's hurry back." Wiess said.

Gothorita then jumped down from a tree. "There you are! Ready for our match, Wiess?"

"Wait, who are you?" Weiss asked as Gothorita gasped in shock.

"You dont remember me? I'm the Gothorita you saw on the airship, remember?"

"I remember the airship, but not you. You must not be anyone important." she brushed off.

"Ugh! It's always the same with everyone! They all think I'm no big deal. Well, I'm gonna prove them wrong soon. I don't care if I have to follow you all over the world, I will defeat you and be victorious!"

"In that case, how about we settle this right now?" Yusuke said.

"Please. I don't associate myself with poor trash." she said.

"Well, she wants you, Wiess, so she's all yours." Yusuke said.

"Why me? I barely even know who she is!" she shouted.

"I picked you because you use dust and those magic circle things. I'm not leaving until we settle this. But if you're too chicken to start, guess I'll have to use Teleport to isolate the two of us. Teleport!" she shouted, teleporting the two of them. However, the destination was only a couple feet away from Yusuke. "Ha! Now get ready for…" Gothorita began before she found herself in midair over the lake the waterfall emptied itself into.

"AAAAAH!" she said falling.

"I'll get you for this!" she shouted before making a splash.

"What was that all about?" Weiss asked as she walked off.

"Wait! We arent done yet! Psybeam!" she shouted, only hitting something instead of Weiss. Down from the trees came a large panther that growled at her.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." She said before getting mauled.

The groups soon reconvened at the stage. "Good. We have a good supply here. Now, let's get to work. Zoro, mind cutting this crystal? We need two circular discs." Naoto said.

"On it." Zoro said, cutting them up.

"Next, Usopp, please hand me the tree sap." Naoto said.

"No worries. I got your back." Usopp said giving her the jar.

Naoto then took a small brush, dipping it into the sap and applying it to the side of two small bones and the glass. When she was done, she was holding a small pair of glasses.

"Now Brook, tell the joke again, only this time, put these on the chief." Naoto said.

"Of course! The crystals are so he can see clearly." Brook said.

"Its obvious he was having some vision problems and relying on his other senses. That's why none of the other jokes worked before." Layton said.

"Well done, Naoto. You really live up to that nickname." Yosuke said.

"Well, I'm just trying to help, of course." Naoto said as Brook walked up to the chief. "Excuse me, sir. But I think you should put these on."

After the chief put the glasses on, he looked at Brook and started laughing aloud. "Oh my! Such a funny looking lad!" he laughed.

"Guess our gifts given him a...twisted vision on reality." Happy said.

"Not funny." Brook said. "I haven't even told the joke yet and I have him laughing."

"Brook, the true joke was you." Sycamore said.

"Well, anyway. Since I made you laugh, you have to grant me a favor. I was wondering if I could have that." Brook said pointing to the egg.

"This old thing? I guess it would be fine. It's just some cheap thing I found in the caves during my youth after all." he said handing it over.

"Any reaction, Aurora?" Nami asked.

"Yes. I'm remembering something about what my people did here before." Aurora said. "I see a once arid desert. This entire land used to be a gaping void. The Azran transformed it into a vibrant oasis. That is what the egg is telling me."

"You mean, the Azran were the ones who made it this way?" Sycamore asked.

"Yes." Aurora replied.

"Wow. Amazing. The power to turn such a barren place into a wonderful jungle." Natsu said.

"Guess the azran really were marvels." Robin said.

They soon returned to the ship with one key closer to discovering the secrets of the Azran people.

"So, where should we go next?" Jexi asked.

"I've heard some good things about San Grio. Its suppose to be some amazing vacation spot." Lucy said.

"You just wanna relax for once." Happy said.

"We've been going around non-stop going for these demon lords and I think we deserve some r and r while looking for the egg." Lucy said.

"San Grio it is then." Hope said. "One question though, is it pricey?" 


	6. The Tropical Island of San Grio

The heroes soon landed on the nearby beach where a fair wind was blowing and the waves calmly crashing onto the sands of the beach.

"Now this is a location that looks familiar." Sonic said. "I'm talking a cross between Atopos and Abadat at the same time."

"I don't care what you call it, it's a vacation spot and that's what matters." Lucy said.

"San Grio is also famous for something else, you know." Sycamore said.

"Yeah. There's this thing they call a popono." Emmy read.

"Oooh, let's go find a stand and try it!" Luffy said.

"It's not a food. Well some of it is. Maybe you should have a look for yourself." Emmy said as they got into the town. Everywhere they looked, they saw egg shaped objects all around. Dolls, food, toys, anything you could think off. "They all look like the Arzan egg, but different." Luke said.

"It's gonna be tough finding the key here. I wonder if there are any puzzles here?" Hope said.

Lo and behold, there was.

Puzzle No. 055: Very Specific Scoops

"An Ice Cream Puzzle, huh? Well, it says they only want three scoops out of the five ice cream flavors." Lucy said.

"In your ice cream shop, you overhear a fussy Fernando mumbling to himself. Can you make him the ice cream cone he wants?

"I don't want either of the flavours on the ends at the bottom of the cone!"

"Is C chocolate? Ugh, I hate chocolate!"

"In the middle, I want one that's second from one of the ends."

"B is vanilla, right? I'd prefer one of the ice creams next to that to be on top!"

"D is pistachio flavour. That's definitely not going in the middle."

"Man this guy is picky." Natsu said.

"But what he says does help with what he wants. Since he doesn't like chocolate, we can cross that one out." Naruto said.

"All we need to do is pick out the other flavors he did not select, and put them in a specific order." Hope said. "I can handle this one. Let's see. Pistachio doesn't go in the middle, so we'll put it on the top or bottom. He should have the vanilla with sprinkles in the middle leaving the strawberry on top or bottom. I got it. Pistachio on bottom, vanilla with sprinkles in the middle and Strawberry on top!"

"Yes, that's what I want! Now, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"We wanna know about this Popono thing?" Gray asked.

"Oh. It's a great symbol of joy in our town. You came just in time actually. We have this yearly tradition of passing it around. I think Bud was the one who started out. He runs the bar and grill nearby."

"Alright, I'm starving." Luffy shouted as he ran into the restaurant.

"Oh, Customers! Good timing. Can I interest you in a Popono omelette with maybe a lobster?" Bud asked them.

"I'll take that!" Luffy said.

"If you make ramen, that has my name on it." Naruto sad.

"Ramen? Sorry. We only have grilled and cooked items." Bud said.

"Any meat dishes? Chie is sorta into that stuff." Yosuke said.

"How about a steak then?" Bud suggested. "You tourists are my favorite kinda people. Anything you need to know about the island and our customs, you ask me."

"In that case, Is it true you were the first one to acquire the Popono?" Layton asked.

"Yep. Then I passed it off to a married woman and started the Harmony Ring!" Bud said.

"So who has it currently?" Jexi asked.

"Don't know. You'll have to ask the girl." Bud said. "She lives near the lighthouse up the hill. Can't miss it."

"Thanks for the information and food, Bud!" Luffy said.

"No worries. Come back any time!" he said as they headed up the hill.

"Chie, did you have to order the most expensive meat dish there? I mean, I know youre into meat, but come on!" Yosuke said.

"Hey, it's a vacation. We should have fun in some way." Chie said.

"Guess you got us there." Yu said as they approached a young woman on the hill. "Hello? How can I help you?"

"We were wondering if you knew who currently has the Popono, miss." Layton said.

"Well, I did for a little while, but then I passed it over to a diver on the beach. He should still be there." she explained. "You can find him on the dock."

They eventually made their way to the current holder of the Popono.

"Oh, you want that thing? Sorry. I passed it off to a sweet little girl a while ago." he said.

"Ugh! Everytime we're close, it escapes us!" Gajeel groaned.

"I know. How fast does this process even take?" Kanji asked.

"Wait, I think I see a pattern in how it's passed around." Robin said. "It gets passed from a man to a woman, then from a woman to a man and so on."

"So the next time that girl shows up, we put one of the boys in front of her and get the egg!" Chie said.

"She could have already passed it off by now." Robin thought.

"Why do you always say those things so calmly?" Usopp asked.

"Wait a minute. I think I know who has it. Let's head over to Bud's grill and bar." Robin said.

Back at Bud's, Robins hunch was on the mark.

"So, figure it out?" Bud asked them.

"Yes. You had it back for a while now didn't you?" Robin asked.

"Heh. Knew you'd solve it eventually." Bud said. "Just like I said, the transfer process is a circle. A harmony ring that brings happiness wherever it goes."

"The same members take and give the egg on a regular basis." Layton said. "First it's you, then the woman, then the diver, to the little girl, and then back to you again."

"You got it. We change it up every year though. So, you wanna know how this Popono thing started in the first place?" Bud asked them.

"We are a little curious." Sanji asked.

"Well, our little bustling tourist trap was just a couple of houses back then. Then, our town founder found this egg and decided to create an entire merchandise line around it."

"So the popono is just the basis of merchandizing?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Funny huh? How one little stone egg turned his entire life around. Its why we called it a Popono and started the Harmony Ring." Bud explained. "Well, here ya go." he said giving them the egg. "And remember this, even in the gloomiest of times, you gotta look forward. Happiness is always just around the corner."

"That's just what we do." Luffy said.

"So does Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Wow. I can't believe this is all because of one little artifact." Erza said. "We'll make sure your words are honored."

The group soon returned to the ship after a couple days of rest and relaxation on the beach. "So, Aurora, the egg telling you anything?" Luffy asked.

"Yes, actually. Underneath the waves of San Grio is an Azran facility. It used to...harness the light of the moon to soothe the harshness of nature."

"So, it was used to help control the seas?" Nami asked.

"Yes. The facility was closed before we could reach our peak. I guess it had already fulfilled its purpose." Aurora said.

"Where to next, Professor?" Luke asked.

"I'm thinking of Torrido in the States." Layton said.

"Get you're western gear guys, cause were going to the rodeo!" Natsu shouted. 


	7. The Western Town of Torrido

"Ah. It's good to be back in the good ol' USA." Hope said as they arrived in Torrido. It was a small town situated against the walls of a large mountain. They soon walked up to someone in western wear. "Howdy. Recen I never seen you around these parts before." he said.

"We've come to search for an Egg-like artifact. I dont suppose you have one of them?" Layton asked.

"I don't. But you fellers better get out of here soon. Cause Ol' Red is gonna be down in town pretty soon." he said.

"Who's Ol' Red?" Hope asked before they all heard a loud roar.

"You're about to find out!" the guy said before jumping into a barrel. They group looked into town to see a large red wolf walking about and growling and roaring.

"Okay, who's gonna take this one?" Jexi asked.

"You nuts?! That's a giant wolf!" Usopp shouted.

"But we really need to deal with him." Hope said pointing to show the next egg on a necklace wrapped around his neck.

"Talk about youre pure coincidences! Guess we have to fight the wolf after all." Sonic said before seeing the wolf run out of town and toward the hills.

"Is he gone yet?" said the guy in the barrel.

"Yeah. He just ran off. What's the deal with that wolf?" Gray asked.

"Well, he comes down here on a daily basis. We think he's looking for food. Thank goodness no one's been hurt yet." they guy said.

"Well, it doesn't look like it wants to harm any one, but the necklace it's wearing is what we need." Jexi said. "I dont suppose any one is good at talking to animals?"

"You're forgetting about me." Luke said raising his hand.

"That's right! Luke can talk to animals." Amy said.

"So the' next time Ol' Red comes around, this boy can figure out what it wants?" the guy said.

"Or you could go to his home and talk to him there." said a gruff voice as an important man came out. "Howdy. I'm the sheriff around these parts. If you say this boy can talk to Ol' Red, then you can find him in the old abandoned mines. There's a meadow inside where he lives."

"Thanks for the tip. Let's go, gang." Hope said.

The group traveled up the hills and into the mines to find a large meadow where the wolf was resting. The wolf noticed them and began growling at them.

"Okay, we got its attention. Do your thing, Luke." Usopp said as Luke walked up to the wolf. "Look. We don't wanna hurt you. We just want to know what you want." Luke said as the wolf growled a bit. "I see. So that's what this is all about."

"What did he say?" Aurora asked.

"He says he keeps going into town to find the girl who saved him a long time ago." Luke said.

"I guess he didn't thank her before." Luffy said.

"He says he doesn't think he has long left and wants to thank her, but everyone keeps running away scared when he comes into town." Luke said.

"Poor thing. Dont worry, we'll find this girl for you." Chopper said. "I know what it's like to be a monster. So, tell us what she looks like."

The wolf growled a bit. "Okay. A red neckerchief and plaid black hair." Chopper said.

"You can talk to animals too?" Luke said.

"Of course he can, he's a talking reindeer." Ruby said. "Don't worry. We'll find her for you."

Back in town, the group relayed the information to the sheriff. "Well I'll be, someone saved Ol' Red? Well, the only person I know who fits the description you gave me is Scarlett. She lives over the hill with Ruby, her grandmother."

"Our Ruby should stay here so we dont get confused." Yang said. "What? No fair!" Ruby said.

At Scarlett's house, the group entered to see a young girl and old woman inside. "Howdy. We don't get many visitors up in these parts." Scarlett said.

"We just wanted to ask you about Ol' Red." Hope said. "He told us the only reason he keeps going into town is that he wants to see you."

"He wants to see me?" Scarlett asked. "I thought he was a good wolf. I just knew it. Please, you have to take me to him."

Back at the meadow, Scarlett stood before Ol' Red. The wolf looked her over before growling something to Chopper. "What do you mean this isn't the girl who saved you?"

"It seems as if he knows who the real one is, but cant exactly show us." Layton said.

"Scarlett, can you tell us of anyone who fits Ol' Red's description beside us?" Natsu asked.

"That won't be necessary." said a voice as they saw the old woman from the house approach. "Granny?" Scarlett asked. The old woman then walked up to the wolf. "Been awhile, hasn't it, big fella?"

"You did it? You saved Ol' Red all those years ago?" Hope asked. "Yep. Though, he was more like lil' red back then. I helped him to health when he was just a pup."

The wolf barked and walked over to the old woman. "Aw, he's so happy now." Ruby said walking in.

"Now why did you want to come see me?" the old woman asked. The wolf barked a bit. " He says he wants to return the necklace you gave him." Luke said.

"You fellas can take it. You all went out of your way to reunite us, It's the least I can do." she said removing the necklace. The wolf then barked a bit. "He says his pain went away." Luke said. "I get it now. The necklace must have been choking the poor guy." Chopper thought.

"I feel so happy for him." Hope said. "This type of feeling makes me glad that I am a Blue Lantern."

Back at the ship the group said their goodbyes to the townsfolk. "Another mystery solved, and with it, more Azran secrets." Layton said.

"Yes, but even in our time it was an arid land." Aurora said.

"So, you think the Azran started out as a simple civilization like the cavemen? Working with tools and the such?" Luke wondered.

"Possibly. A lot of great civilizations started out like that." Layton said.

"So, how about we head to Hoogland next? Seems like a good place to go." Sakura suggested.

"Then Hoogland it is. The town with lots of windmills." Hope said. 


	8. The Windy City of Hoogland

The heroes soon arrived in a town with many windmills, stone and wood made homes and lots of farmland and fields. "Okay, if San Grio was Atopos and Abadat combined, then this place takes just Atopos and multiplies it times a billion."Sonic said.

"This place kinda reminds me of Holland a little bit." Hope said.

"Well, their names are almost the same." Layton said. "We should start by gathering a bit of information. Maybe the locals could use some help."

There was indeed help to be given, in the form of another puzzle.

Puzzle No. 072: Bemused Bunnies

Heavy rain has completely messed up the routes that the rabbits usually take

when they go home. The paths are divided into four panels and it's your job to

rearrange them so that the black and white rabbits can go to their respective

homes.

"This is a pretty simple puzzle if you think about it." Jeremy said.

"Yeah. Just switch the lower left panel with the upper right and the lower right with the upper left." Tails said.

"Correct!" said a farmer. "And just in time for the wedding of the year!" he said.

"Oooh, a wedding? Sounds like fun!" Amy said.

"Maybe I'll get some ideas for when Gray and I finally get married." Juvia said.

"You should. You two would make amazing brides." the farmer said.

"Really?" Both amy and Juvia said.

"Oh brother." Sonic said.

"Girl troubles much?" Gray said.

Just then, they felt a strong wind blow through as they saw a tornado rushing through the town, destroying random houses as it passed by. After it vanished, the group saw the bride in question with a pastor as they headed up a hill.

"They might've gotten scared and ran off during the ceremony." Wendy said.

"Or they're heading for where the ceremony is. But I don't see a groom anywhere." Emmy said.

"Before we go after her, can you tell us a little about this wedding?" Hope asked the farmer.

"You don't know? She's being married off to the Dragon Lord who lives in the chapel up the hill." the farmer said.

"Dragon Lord? Hey, do you guys think…" Natsu said.

"The man that brides gonna marry is this Drake guy Gothorita mentioned?" Gajeel said.

"We'll head up to the chapel and see for ourselves." Wendy said.

They group ran up the hill to see the bride and pastor outside a small metal dome. "And so, it is within my power that the Dragon Lord accepts this woman to be his next bride." the pastor said.

The bride then began to walk into the dome before a young man ran up the hill. "Wait! Romilda! Don't do this!" he shouted as the woman looked at him. "I'm sorry, Julien. I have to do this." she said as the doors closed and were locked. "May the Dragon Lord accept this bride." the pastor said.

The group then came over to Julien. "It's just a wedding, why didn't you want her going in?" Natsu asked.

"It's not just a wedding. She was being sacrificed to the Dragon Lord." he said.

"Sacrifice?" Everyone said

"Tis true." the pastor said. "It is customary to offer the Dragon Lord a bride every year in order to protect our village. Once they go in, after a while, all that remains is their clothes as they now join him as the air."

"That's insane! What kinda guy actually believes that stuff?" Emmy said.

"Watch your mouth missy, or you might not get married to him next year." a farmer said.

"Were not here to get Emmy married, we are here for an egg-like object, and it's possible your "dragon lord" has it." Natsu shouted.

"Unfortunately, we cannot open the doors to the chapel until seven days have passed." the pastor said.

"What do we do now?" Jexi asked. "We need the egg, but we can't just let that girl die there."

"I wanna get married with Nami or Robin, but not like this. No woman has to go through that!" Sanji said.

"Excuse me?" asked a woman nearby. "I couldn't help but overhear you wanna save Romilda. Is this true?"

"Of course we do." Layton said.

"Well, if you are serious, I might have a way to help you with that. Follow me into the woods in one hour." she said.

In the woods, the group met up with the woman next to something covered in leaves. "So, how can we help?" Natsu asked as the woman moved the leaves. Under them was a large array of holes. The group also noticed the hill the holes were in were under the Chapel.

"With these, you can get in the Chapel without being seen. I cannot follow you, but if you can save Romilda, please do so. I've been using this hole for years to save the brides they toss in there. They leave the village to pursue lives in the outside world. We both know this Dragon Lord stuff is a bunch of hooey. I tried to convince her earlier, but she refuses to go. She's actually convinced there is a Dragon Lord." she said.

"If we all go in there, it might be a bit of a ruckus, so who's gonna-" Jexi started to say before noticing Sanji was gone. "Well, guess he didn't need permission."

"We'll go as well." Layton said with his group.

"So will I." Hope replied.

Sanji was already running in the tunnels before hearing a noise in the tunnel nearby before seeing Julien with a shovel in his hands. "You?" Sanji asked.

"Beatrix is my fiance. I'm not going to sit by and let her die just like that." Julien said.

"Guess we've got something in common. But there's another way to get there besides digging." Sanji said.

"When it comes to love, you'll take any lengths necessary." Julien said.

"Amen to that, brother." Sanji replied.

The two continued down to see an underground chamber where the bride stood. All around they saw several fans built into the sides and Azran lines all over the chamber as well as a device in the center.

"This must be the Azran ruins Auroras people left behind." Sanji said. "Sycamore was right, they really were everywhere."

"Beatrix! I've come to save you!" Julien said.

"Go away. I don't want you here." she said.

"But, I came here to rescue you." Julien said.

"Look. This is how things will go. I'm going to die here. When people see my body here, they'll finally learn there is no such Dragon Lord." Romilda said.

"Wait, you wanna prove it a hoax just like us?" Sanji said. "But that woman told us you believed it."

"She can assume all she wants. I'm staying by my own volition." Romilda said.

"No. I'm going to put an end to this." Julien said raising his shovel about to smash the device in the center, when the circle in the center glowed. "Hmm?" Sanji thought as the shovel began to move around in Julien's arms before flying out of his hands and sticking to the ceiling.

"I get it. So this is how they've managed to protect their ruins. A device that takes away weapons and powers." Sanji said.

"Now we see the truth behind this Dragon Lord." Layton said approaching the two. "But, there might be a way we can shut this facility down." he added approaching the center device to see eight buttons and two exposed pillars. He pushed a button on the top left, making six pillars appear in the empty slots, making the device recede into the ground and the wind machines slow. In its place appeared a small dragon head statue with the egg inside its mouth.

"That's it! That's what we need!" Hope shouted as he took the egg. "Now you two don't have to worry. This Dragon Lord business is finally over. You can finally live a happy life together."

Back up on the hill, the group waited as the doors opened up. "Huh? Why are the chapel doors opening?" the pastor asked as the group inside came out. "What? Why are you in the domain of our lord?"

"Your lord was nothing but an illusion." Layton said.

"This chapel is actually a facility made by an ancient race. Something caused it to be unbalanced, but it's fixed now." Sycamore said.

"So, we have nothing to fear?" the pastor asked.

"Yes. Only fair winds shall blow through your village now, spreading the seeds of life." Aurora said. "Wait, could you be… a disciple of the Dragon Lord?" the pastor asked.

"They never give this stuff up, do they?" Hope asked.

"I should have listened to you. Who knows how many poor brides I've sacrificed to bring peace to the village." the pastor lamented.

"They are all safe. And in a way, your last sacrifice did kinda bring the village peace." Jexi said.

"Regardless, you've lifted our spirits and bring true peace to us. I cannot thank you enough." the pastor said.

"Okay, one more stop before this whole mystery of the Azran is solved!" Layton said.

"So, see anything new Aurora?" Luke asked.

"Yes. I see a windy valley and there are thousands of bird like machines gliding in the air." she said.

"Our last stop is the walled city of Mosinnia. What say we pay it a visit?" Jexi asked.

"Do you think we'll find any more heroes there?" Hope asked.

"Not likely. From what I heard, its suppose to be a deserted city." Emmy said.

"Still, we can expect the unexepected. To mosinnia!" 


	9. Mosinnia and the story of Hope

Mosinnia, the walled city. No one knows what happened here to make it so deserted, but this is where the final artifact lies in wait. The city was sort of designed like a moroccan city with broken walls and deserted streets. "Wow. This place is a dump." Sonic said kicking a basket over.

"Well, it was just abandoned recently after all." Emmy said.

"Is the final artifact really here?" Hope asked before a rock hit him in the head. "Ow! Who threw that?" he asked seeing a child behind the baskets. His head was wrapped in robes and wore moroccan clothing. "Are you...not from the city?" he asked.

"No. We're here to find an Azran Artifact." Layton said.

"Then you must help us. My name is Umid. I need help." he begged.

"What's the problem?" Jexi asked

"The adults in the city. Recently, they all fell asleep at the same time and they won't wake up." he said. "It's been a few days now. Please help us."

"Sure. Take us to your parents first." Chopper said.

Inside a nearby house, was a woman resting in bed and by her bedside was a boy in a strange outfit. "Did you get help?" he asked. "Yes. I found some people outside the city who might help." Umid said.

"So, what do you need us to do?" Jexi asked.

Chopper then walked up to the woman. "Her pulse is normal and her breathing is steady. But she won't wake up." Chopper said.

"I need you to come with me and wake the phoenix." Umid said.

"Phoenix?" Sonic said. "I've met one before, but that one was Possessed by an Entity called Dark Gaia."

"Its an old Mosinnian legend. It says that a phoenix with healing powers swooped over our city and made it her home. She would sleep for weeks, months, years. But when she would awake, she would cry streams of healing tears." Umid explained.

"Where would we find it?" Hope asked.

"There's a chapel just outside the village. We can start there." he said. "I'm coming too." the boy said. "I may not be from here, but I wanna help."

"I can see the light of hope in you. You want to save these people. Saint Walker, Brother Warth, Brother Henn, Sister Sercy, they all came from dark times and gave people hope, that's why they were chosen." Hope said. "As for me, I was chosen in a different way."

-Flashback-

I came from the same universe Hal Jordan did. It was during the time the ship of the Diva and Descole was planning to use the legend to their advantage. I was aboard the ship, and was a guest trapped aboard. I alone didn't participate and waited for the time when you solved the mystery and defeated Descole. I never gave up hope, no matter how difficult Flux presented the challenges. When those who gave up came to me, I told them to remain calm and put my faith in you all. That was when it happened. A blue ring came down from the sky, and floated right in front of me after the events.

Hope the Victor of Earth, you have the ability to Instill great hope.

Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps.

-End flashback-

"Since then, I've been going over your adventures and hoped to choose my own heroes to help fight this war. That hero, I knew from the beginning, was you, Jexi." Hope said.

"Wow. I never knew you were there on the Crown Petone. I was in London with Sanji and Emmy when that happened. I really wish I could have seen it." Jexi said.

"I'm sorry I've never seen your drive to accept the other heroes until now. I finally understand what it means to be a hero as well as being on a team." Hope said, turning to the boys. "Now, leave everything to us, and we'll revive your parents. All Will Be Well."

"Nicely said." the boy said shaking Hope's hand. "My name is Eren. Eren Yeager."

"Eren? I've heard of you." Jexi said. "You're with the Survey Corps on the world where the titans rule."

"He is also a very powerful carrier of Hope." Hope added. "I've seen his desire to see the outside world. He never gives up to see one little glimpse of it. Eren, because of this, I want you to come with us."

"Sure. After all, not like I have anything to leave this world with anyway." Eren said.

"We'll be back, and your families will be awake soon enough." Layton said.

"Thank you so much!" Umid said bowing to hide the tears in his eyes.

"I cant believe Hope added a new member to the team the same way Jexi did!" Nami said.

"To be fair, I was gonna invite him either way." Jexi said. "I kinda like this vibe I'm getting from him."

The group traveled past a dense forest until they came to a large pillar with Azran lines on it. "An Azran pillar of some sort." Robin said.

"There must be a way to activate it. I have a hunch this connects with Umid's tale." Sycamore said. He observed the pillar before seeing a slot. "Hope. Please come this way. Recognize this symbol?" Sycamore asked pointing to a familiar symbol.

"The symbol of the Blue lantern Corps!" Hope said.

"Indeed, this concludes my theory that your corps had something to do with this part of the world." Sycamore said. "There's a slot where your ring fits. Try inserting the symbol to match with it, and say your oath."

"Of course." Hope said. He put his ring in the slot and recited the oath.

"In fearful day, in raging night,

With strong hearts full, our souls ignite.

When all seems lost in the War of Light,

Look to the stars, for hope burns bright!"

After reciting the oath, the pillar began to glow blow as did the doors of the chapel nearby. They opened as water began rushing into a nearby channel. "I wonder." Hope said as he flew up. "Of course. There is a phoenix." Hope said looking as the water channels made the form of a large phoenix.

"There's our pheonix. The carvings in the floor make it out and form its shape. Now, I have a feeling we should head to the hill that makes its eye." Hope said.

Lo and behold, the eye of the phoenix was in fact a secret opening to an underground Azran facility. "Let's head inside." Layton said as they went down. Inside were several stone scriptures with Azran writing on them. "Remarkable! This seems to have been an Azran Library of sorts. Who knows how much history is buried down here?" Sycamore said.

"And look, in the center of the library." Hope said pointing to the final egg.

"Nice! We have all five eggs and a new member to boot!" Jexi shouted.

"Guys!" Chopper shouted. "Everyone is waking up!"

Back at the village, all the adults have woken up and felt refreshed. "Thank you so much! I cannot thank you enough." Umid said bowing his head.

"And thank you, Eren Yeager, for staying by our side." his mother said.

"It's no trouble. Really." Eren said.

"Well, I analyzed their food and found this." Chopper said holding a strange mushroom.

"That must've poisoned their food and knocked them unconscious." Luke said.

"It's not poisonous, but mixed with certain foods, it can make a very powerful sleeping agent." Chopper explained.

"Wow. You sure know your stuff." Eren said.

"I'm gonna treat all the diseases in the world so I need to know a lot." Chopper said.

"Well, I'm gonna see the outside world and take down the titans. We all have dreams, right?" Eren said, putting his leg on a stone.

"Yeah. To become Hokage." Naruto said.

"To be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy followed.

"To find Igneel!" Natsu said.

"To be the World's Greatest Hero!" Jexi shouted.

"To make Soul a death scythe and surpass my dad." Maka said.

The villagers enjoyed the group proclaiming their dreams and were excited by this.

The group soon arrived on the ships as Aurora began to remember something. "I see a mural. A large firebird on the winds and several blue lights guiding her way." Aurora said.

"Do you know where all the eggs go?"

"All will be made clear swiftly. But first." Aurora said leaving before coming back in her original clothing. "I will now call upon their power to form the key." she said.

A circle of the eggs was formed on the table as Aurora focused her power. But to their shock, they saw only four of the five eggs were glowing.

"What? But all five are gathered! Are we missing something?" Luke asked.

"Wait a minute." Layton said picking up the non glowing egg. "I believe we've been had. This egg is a farce."

"But how could anyone have taken the egg from us?" Sycamore said. "Unless…."

"Targent!" Luke shouted. "They're the only ones who could have pulled a stunt like this!"

"So correct." Came a voice. Flux was standing there. "I saw some of their agents a while back in San Grio. They swapped the egg there with a well made fake."

"I suppose you want the others then, old friend?" Layton said

"Indeed. Layton, we started the Azran research when we were kids. I wanna see it through. Fortunately, I know where there stronghold is. Its an artificial city called The Nest." Flux explained.

"I dont trust you Flux, but we are all heading there. Nixtrom, Tangent, us, and you." Jexi said.

"As much as I hate you, I hate Targent even more." Flux said. "The coordinates for The Nest are on this." he said giving Sycamore a flash drive. "But remember, we may be heading to the same place, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna get the egg first."

"This all ends at the Nest, Flux." Layton said. "Let us hurry!"

In nixtrom, Regice and Gothorita were gathered before Articuno. "We've figured out the Stronghold of the organization known as Targent." Regice said. "We also found all the groups are headed to The Nest. It's gonna be one heck of a battle for the legacy."

Glaceon's cage was then lowered. "It's not too late, Articuno. Stop this madness and come to your senses!"

"No. The Azran and all their secrets will soon be mine! Set course for the Nest! We will punish all of them with the harshest of punishments, death!"Articuno shouted. 


	10. Into the Nest

The heroes soon found themselves landing in a very dark city where dirty clouds covered the skies and the city had a dirty feel to it. "So this is the Nest." Jexi said looking at it.

"This is where it ends, huh?" Eren said. "Then let's not waste any time."

He fired his Omnidirectional maneuvering gear and began moving across the city.

"Target's main base of operations is in that tower." Sycamore said pointing to the large tower in the center.

"Lets power through anything in our way and take them down once and for all!" Luffy said pounding his fists.

The others soon followed Eren in their own styles, Jexi paying attention to Eren's gear.

"So that's a 3D gear. Nice little machine." Jexi said before the group found their movements stopped by Regice and Gothorita.

"About time you showed up. Now with Regice here, you won't ignore me any longer." Gothorita said.

"So youre Regice, huh?" Natsu said. "Perfect. I can take down two of you."

But before Natsu could do anything, Gray shoved him out of the way. "Not so fast, pyro. I wanna have a crack at him."

"Perfect, considering you were gonna be my opponent anyway." Regice said. "I dont like the way King Articuno's acting, but if I've gotta fight, I'll at least do it with someone of the same type as me. But, can you really beat a legend like me?"

"I can try and keep up with Natsu." Gray said. "Wiess, you coming?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Guess I'll take on the nobody next to Regice." she said drawing her sword.

"Nobody?! That's the last time anyone looks down on me! I'm gonna make you pay for calling me that!" Gothorita shouted.

"Are you gonna get mad or fight? Ice Make: Lance!" Gray shouted as a lance of ice appeared in his hands.

"Both! Psyshot!" Gothorita shouted as a ball of psychic energy hurled towards Weiss.

Wiess spun a dial on her sword and twirled in the air, creating a Glyph. She then used it to launch herself at Gothorita. "Knew you'd start with that. Trick Room!" Gothorita said.

A cube of light surrounded the four combatants. "That move switches the properties of all attacks, be careful you two!" Snorunt said.

"We'll head over to Target's HQ. Catch up with us soon!" Jexi shouted as the rest of the group hurried.

The heroes didn't get far before Daemon dropped in front of them. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to ruin what I have planned." Daemon said. "I am the Great Demon Lord of Wrath, and you shall not pass by me!"

"Really? Then let's see how strong you are." Hiei said stepping up.

"Ha! You'll be changing your tune when my ability takes place." Daemon said.

"We'll leave this to you, Hiei!" Yusuke said.

"Just keep going. I can handle him." Hiei said.

The other heroes continued forward leaving the two staring daggers at each other.

"My rage shall cover you in darkness, boy." Daemon said. "Do you wonder why I chose to help Targent?"

"I think I can hear your final words." Hiei said drawing his famous katana.

"You see, some of us Demon Lords originally started life as humans. I happen to be one of them." Daemon said.

"Huh. Well, I'll be happy to send you to hell." Hiei said.

"One of us will lose, but it's gonna be you." Daemon grinned.

The heroes made it to the tower and marched upward in it. "I hope the others can win." Tails said.

"Dont worry, we've seen what Gray and Wiess can do." Kurama said. "And Hiei, well, he's always been pretty tough."

"Let's hope you're right." Jexi said as they fought Targent grunts on their way to the top.

Inside The Nest, all parties intersected at the final room. Inside was a small room with dozens of artifacts. Bronev stood in the middle holding the egg in his hands. "I was hoping you would come." he said.

Articuno was seen flying in from another entrance. "You will hand over the eggs to me, or I will punish you all."

The last to enter was flux with ElecMan. "Hand over the egg, Bronev and things won't get ugly." Flux said.

"Now now. Such violence from all of you. Now, I am willing to hand it over, but over a special game." Bronev said smiling. He placed down a table and twenty coins. "We have twenty coins before us. The least we can take is one and the most is three. Whoever is the last to take the remaining coins wins. Win, I give you the egg, lose and you have to give me something of my choice." Bronev explained.

"And what would that be?" Layton asked.

"For you, all the remaining eggs and the girl." Bronev said.

"Who's gonna take this challenge?" Hope said.

"I will." Jexi said stepping up.

"Now, your choice. Which of us will go first?" Bronev said.

"You can take the first move." Jexi said.

"Splendid." Bronev said as he started with two coins. The two continued to take coins until five were left. "Your move once more, hero." Bronev said.

"I'll take one." Jexi smiled taking one coin, leaving four.

"HA! Wait!" he said before realizing something. No matter how many he took, he would still lose. "How...did you know this?"

"I had to treat it like a puzzle. It's always the answer you least expect." Jexi grinned.

"NOOOOOO!" Bronev said, breaking down and dropping his egg.

"Thanks." Jexi said taking it before Bronev started laughing. "Now, for a serious offer. Work for Targent, or would you want something happening to these guys?"

He pushed a button showing a photo of a man with flaming red hair and a man with purple hair. "I know you know them. It's your choice." he grinned.

"We'll never work for you." Jexi said.

"Fine. Kill the-"

"That photo you have. It's five years old. You have no clue where they are." Jexi smiled as Bronev stopped.

"It's over, Bronev." Layton said.

"Not yet. I know where the legacy is. I just have to wait." he said leaving through a hidden door in the floor.

"We mustn't give anyone in this room the advantage. Everyone, protect Aurora while she produces the key!" Layton shouted. But before anyone could do anything, the eggs began to glow and transform, becoming a large key. Aurora held it in her hands before seeing visions of strange machine beings and fire all around. "No." she said before running out the room.

"That power is mine!" Articuno said.

"No, it's mine!" Flux said. "Elecman, after her!"

"On it boss!" he shouted following her out before stopping. "Crap! She's gonna jump!" he shouted.

"What?!" they all said before running out of the room to see her near the edge of the tall building.

"Aurora, what is the meaning of this?" Layton asked her.

"The legacy...it's not what you all think. It's something horrible." Aurora said.

"My kinda thing." Flux said, pulling out a device. "Now hand it over and I won't have to use it."

"No. I must end it all. The legacy must not be uncovered!" she shouted.

"I'll punish you when this is all over!" Articuno shouted. "Face me, my chosen hero!"

"Who do you want to kick your butt?" Luffy asked him.

"I'm glad you asked… come face me, Megaman!" Articuno said.

"Me, huh?" Mega Man asked. "Any particular reason why?"

"You have no fire abilities yet. Which makes this a perfect match up." Articuno said. "A one on one." he grinned.

"Two on one." Elecman said standing by Megaman.

"What? Elecman, why are you doing this?" Flux asked.

"Don't get me wrong. This isn't a betrayal. I just can't stand that smug birds system of chosen opponents." Elecman said.

"When this is all over, Elecman, I'll set you free from Flux, but first…" Mega man said scanning Elecman. "Thunder Beam acquired. Figured we could have the same play." Megaman said.

"Let's take care of this oversized turkey." Elecman said prepping himself.

"A battle for the Ice kingdom, a fight between demons, and a legacy that is never to be uncovered." Layton said. "This is truly… a battle on the edge of a cliff."

Back below, Gray and Weiss continued to battle with Gothorita and Regice as they tried to find a way to turn things around.

"With Trick Room still up, you two are easy targets." Gothorita said.

"She's right. And I have a feeling it won't come down till we beat her." Weiss said.

"I know. But I think I have an idea to turn things around." Gray said. "Ice Make: Floor!" he shouted covering the floor in ice.

"Ha! What good is that gonna do?" Gothorita said.

"How good are you with standing on ice?" Gray asked Gothorita before realizing what he meant.

"Ah… biscuits." She said before slipping.

"Now's your chance, Weiss! Finish her!" Gray shouted.

"Of course!" Wiess said, producing multiple circles. She then exhumed Dust from her sword, making the circles red like fire. "Just because you study an opponent, doesn't give you an advantage." Weiss said as fireballs were fired from the circles. "Ah No!" Gothorita shouted as the attacks hit her. She lied there defeated as the Trick Room vanished.

"Ah, dang. There goes my back up." Regice said. "No biggie though. Lock on!" Regice shouted as a target appeared on Gray. "With this move, I can make my next move a 100% hit. My most powerful move! Ice Beam!"

A blast of Ice was sent straight to Gray, freezing him solid. "Ha! So much for beating me, huh Ice boy?" Regice asked as the frozen Gray began to crack, and soon, he was freed.

"Guess you two didn't study up on us a bit more. I don't like being called Ice Boy. I'm an Ice Make Wizard. And you're about to learn what real cold is. Ice Make: Excalibur!"

A giant sword appeared as gray said this, he slid towards Regice with sword in hand. "If you think some book learning is gonna make a difference, think again!" he shouted, slashing through Regice.

"So, this is the power of Fairy tail." Regice said. "Guess it's all up to you now, Lord Articuno."

Regice then fell to the ground defeated. "Guess we should keep on going." Gray said moving forward before gasping, seeing Hiei on the ground defeated with Daemon standing over him. "Stupid fool. You're fate was sealed when you drew your sword." Daemon said.

"Bastard!" Gray said. He jumped at Daemon, only to be knocked back. "I've already wasted time with one fool, I needn't wasted it on another." he replied.

"Wait, you don't have a single injury. Why are you unharmed?" Weiss asked. "My ability: Joker's Twist. It allows me, to exchange my body's condition with the last person to attack me. That includes injuries and pain."Daemon said.

"Damn, so we cant do anything." Gray said.

"I need to leave anyway. Bronev should be making his way to Froenborg right about now." Daemon said.

"We.. are not done yet." Said Hiei, getting up.

"We are, loser. But before I go,a little tip. One of your comrades is not who they claim to be." he said before flying off.

"You okay, Hiei?" Wiess asked.

"I'm good, but I never saw him coming. One thing's for sure though, we will meet again, and I'll claim the Devil Arm he leaves behind." Hiei said.

"Someone is not who they claim to be? What did he mean by that?" Gray wondered.

Back at the Nest, Megaman and Elecman were hard in battle, doing their best against one of the three legendary pokemon of Kanto.

"Shadow Blade!" Megaman shouted.

"Electric Bomber!" Elecman shouted.

Both attacks only did as much as hit one of Articuno's wings. "I see. A teamup was not what I predicted." Articuno said landing. "But, I will still be victorious! Blizzard!" he shouted.

Ice buffeted the two robots.

"Ice Slasher!" Megaman shouted, cutting the winds away.

"Triple Current!" Elecman followed, shocking Articuno to no avail.

"Pathetic. Here comes the finishing blow, and your execution. The most powerful Ice-type attack in existence! Once this hits, there's no escape! Sheer Cold!" Articuno said as a cold wind kicked up, followed by a beam of ice, leaving a trail of icebergs.

"Only got one shot at this." Megaman said. "Here it comes…. now! Thunder Beam Times Two!" They both shouted firing the attack at Articuno.

The lighting beam overtook sheer cold and made it's way to Articuno. "No, impossible! I cant..lose. I'm...the ultimate strategist." Articuno said as he fell to the ground below, defeated.

"That's what you get for underestimating us." Mega Man said.

"Yeah. Books don't mean squat without experience." Elecman shouted.

"And now… to get rid of Flux's influence. Tails?" Megaman said.

"Huh? There's nothing controlling him." Tails said.

"Quite right. We all have free will. We make our own choices, not have them be made for us." Elecman said.

"Then join me, brother!" Ice Man said as he dropped down.

"You?" Elecman said before looking away. "No. I won't."

"Yes! Score one for the bad guys!" Flux said.

"I'm not staying with you either." Elecman said to Flux.

"What?" he asked.

"I need to be on my own for a while." Elecman said as he jolted away from the group.

"Guys!" Gray said as the others regrouped. "We beat the generals, but Daemon got away. He also told us one of us is not who he appears to be. Where's the eggs?"

"They fused into a key with Aurora has. She just gave it to Sycamore." Hope said, before seeing Sycamore laugh.

"Is something the matter?" Layton asked him.

"I say I win this round, wouldn't you agree Layton?" Sycamore asked him.

"It can't be." Jexi said as Sycamore pulled over a cape. His appearance soon changed to that of the masked scientist, Descole.

"Recognize me now?" he asked them.

"Descole!" everyone shouted.

"But I don't understand. Why?" Layton asked.

"Why what? Why did I take you with me all over the world? Why I had you collect all the Azran keys? Its all for one reason only. So I can accomplish my one goal." Descole said. "I'm going to destroy the Azran Legacy and bring down Targent." he grinned before jumping off with a hang glider coming out of his cape.

"We have to stop him before he gets away." Hope said.

"He's heading back to the Bostonius. We need to catch up with him." Emmy said.

"Descole…. I never thought he'd return." Hope said. "I'm going to bring us to him." Hope said using his ring.

The airfield, Descole slowly approached the Bostonius before spying the heroes. Hope placed them on the ground. Layton quickly grabbed a pipe and ran towards him. Descole drew his sword and blocked the attack.

"What are you planning? Descole, this is bigger than us both." Layton said.

"Why do you wanna destroy this legacy? Have you understood what it may do too?" Hope asked.

"You don't understand anything. The Azran Legacy is all I have to live for. It's my only form of revenge against Targent!" Descole shouted.

"Master!" shouted a voice. Descole turned to see Raymond piloting a biplane and flying towards him. Descole smiled as he jumped into the plane. "I'll be waiting Layton, at where all of this started."

"He's heading back to Froenborg, that's where the true Azran site is." Layton said. "We must hurry and catch up to him and Targent."

"Dont worry, Aurora, all of this ends today." Hope said. 


	11. The Azran Sanctuary

The heroes rushed through town to find it deserted. "Why is the town empty?" Aladdin asked. "There's been a warning about a possible avalanche. The whole town's been evacuated." Emmy explained as they hurried to the cave they found Aurora in. They were shocked to see the ice wall had completely melted.

"Of course. The true Azran treasure was here all along, right under our noses." Layton said. The group hurried inside to see Descole standing at a stone door.

"Hold it right there, Descole!" Hope said, pointing his ring at him.

"No. The Azran puzzle is mine to solve and mine alone." Descole replied.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a voice. They turned to see Bronev and several grunts behind him, accompanied by Daemon. "Hand me the key and the girl." Bronev said.

"Pfth." Descole said before tossing the key over to Bronev. "Well, that was easy."

"Stop! You mustn't go any further. The Azran Legacy, it's not what you think!" Aurora said. "It could destroy the worlds."

"Dont be ridiculous. Are you not the Azran Emissary? Isn't it your duty to uncover the secrets left by your people?" Bronev asked.

"But…" Aurora said before her eyes glazed over. "Yes. It is...my task." she said.

"That's a good girl." Bronev said before Sanji noticed a familiar circle on the floor.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said smiling. "Looks like this place is a no weapons zone too." Sanji said, slamming his foot on the ground, activating it. The guns in the grunts hands began to shake and move rapidly. As they were distracted, Luke ran to Bronev, grabbed the key and tossed it to Layton.

"No! Give that back!"Bronev shouted.

"I think we have you outmatched." Usopp said.

"Oh, do you?" Bronev said.

Surprising everyone, Emmy broke off a sharp icicle and held it against Luke's throat. "Professor, hand him the key." she said.

"Emmy! Not you too!" Luke shouted.

"Yes. I'm an undercover agent for Targent. You see, I have no choice. I must protect Uncle Leon." she said. "He's the only family I have left."

"Wrong." Eren said, walking forward. " When my Mother was killed by the titans, the only one I could turn to was Mikasa and Armin. Don't you see? Isn't the professor like family to you?" he shouted.

"No! I will not let you turn me." she said as Layton tossed Bronev the key.

"Finally." Bronev said. "The Azran legacy is almost mine." He lifted the key to the door as it glowed. the door vanished as he, Daemon, Aurora, Emmy and Luke headed inside.

"You heroes just let them walk away? Not your best moment." Descole said.

"We aren't giving up. We're going to follow him until we reach the last part of the sanctuary." Jexi said.

"Then allow me to call a temporary truce. We both want to see Targent go down. So it's logical we work together." Descole said.

The joint group headed inside to see Luke standing across a large chasm. "Guys! I'm over here!" he shouted.

"Hang tight, M'boy, were coming!" Layton said.

"We'll need to make some sort of bridge." Descole said.

"I got it. Ice Make: Pillar!" Gray shouted making a pillar of ice and knocking it over. The group carefully walked over. "Luke, where's Bronev?" Jexi asked. "They went on ahead without me. Guys, Emmy is still on our side." Luke said.

"Whaddya mean? SHe held an Icicle to your throat!" Kuwabara shouted.

"She told Bronev I had an injury and left me behind to meet up with all of you." Luke explained.

"Good, there's still some good in her yet." Layton said.

They continued into the next room to see several statues firing lasers from their eyes. "Must be the security system." Franky said. "Nothing I can't handle." Descole said drawing his sword and slashing each statue on their backs.

After the slashing, the group continued forward, but before they got far, a statue fired a beam at Luke. But before it hit him, the shot was blocked by Descole. He fell to the ground in pain.

"Descole!" Hope shouted.

"I… didn't know what came over me. But maybe you remember, Layton. When they came and took our parents." He said.

"You two are brothers?" Luffy asked.

flashback…

"It was years ago. Our parents were both abducted by Targent. We were left alone in that large house. The adoption agency told us a family was coming by. However, they could only take one of us." Descole began.

A younger Layton and Descole were then seen. "Now remember, from now on. You are Hershel." Descole said. "But, I don't want to leave you." "You'll be fine with the Layton Family." he said.

The door then opened to reveal Roland and Lucille Layton. "My, such well behaved boys. It's a shame we can only take one. So, which one of you is Hershel?" Lucille asked.

'This is Hershel." Descole said pushing Layton forward. "So, what will become of you?" Roland asked him. "It's all right. Another family is looking after me. The Phils." he lied. The brothers shared one last look at each other before Layton was taken to a car. "Goodbye, brother. Your new life as Hershel Layton...begins." he said.

end flashback.

"Of course. How could I have forgotten. Hershel was my brothers name." Layton said.

"Of all the people…. I never knew you two were related." Hope said.

"Well, we did come from a broken home. After he was adopted, i threw myself into Archaeology so I could one day get my revenge on Targent." Descole said. "The accused civilization is the whole reason this chain of events even happened."

"And what of your parents?" Jexi asked.

"From what I learned, our mother passed away a few years ago. Our father however stayed within Targent and rose through the ranks until he began running the show." Descole said.

"So that means Bronev is…"Jexi said.

"Our father." Descole finished.

"I can't believe it." Layton said.

"Layton, it is up to you to stop our father before he sees this madness through. Please." Descole said before passing out.

"Youre not alone man." Dan said walking up.

"Yeah. You've got us." Hope said.

"Now let's take Daemon and Bronev down!" Jexi shouted.

"Descole, you better be living when we come back. We need to have a long talk about brothers." Luffy said as the heroes continued. 


	12. The Azran Legacy

The heroes soon made it to a large chamber. Inside was a coffin like device which Aurora stepped inside of. Bronev then took out a knife. "Now, all I have to do is pierce her heart and everything can come into light." he said.

Before the ceremony even began though, a shuriken nicked Bronev's arm and made him drop the knife. He turned around to see the heroes. "Bronev! You can't do this!" Jexi shouted as Bronev grabbed the knife with his free arm.

"You have no idea what I've sacrificed to get here!" he shouted starting the ceremony once more.

"Stop him!" Hope shouted.

But it was too late as the knife pierced the slot in the coffin. Aurora then began to glow brightly. The crystal above then shined a light on five stone tablets as the sanctuary began to shake.

"So, it's true." Layton said.

The entire Sanctuary then moved out of the mountains and took to the skies, flying in the air as a giant ship.

"Ha-hahahaha! This is the prize I have spent my entire life searching for." Bronev grinned.

"No Bronev. It's no prize." Layton said. The group looked below to see strange humanoid machine creature with wings flying out of the bottom of the ship.

"It's like.. the end of the world." Luke said as they creatures shot out purple beams that destroyed anything technological. "But, this is not what I wanted." Bronev said.

" So it all makes sense. The azran legacy isn't a treasure, it's what caused their demise." Hope said.

"Do you see what you have caused, Bronev?" Layton said.

"Yes. The truth behind our demise." Aurora said, approaching them.

"Yeah. I knew of it the entire time. You know why? I was originally one of the Azran people!" Daemon shouted.

"You wanted this from the very beginning." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Let me tell you about those. Those things are called golems. We made them assist us when we started getting lazy. We thought ourselves as gods. But, that began our demise. The golems were thought to be mindless, but we were wrong. Unknown to us, we actually created a fully sentient race. They demanded their freedom and we refused. So they began attacking and wiping us out. So, the few remaining Azran, who would become future blue lanterns, sealed the sanctuary up with every last golem in a block of ice." Daemon said.

"And you played us into starting that same process over again, using Layton's own father to your advantage." Hope said. "Unforgivable."

"If I were still Azran, I could have gotten in just fine. But because I became a demon lord, I lost the right. So I needed a little help." Daemon explained.

"I've heard enough. This ends here!" Jexi said.

"I agree." Daemon said grabbing the dropped knife. "It does end here." he said before jabbing himself in the heart.

Daemon began to fade away. "My ultimate revenge is now complete. These won't stop here. They'll go to other worlds too and exterminate them. Even the demon lords will be destroyed! So, my one sin... probably holding this long grudge. Hahahahaha! And to think, I died without having a filthy human touching me!" he shouted before completely fading away until an orb of light remained. It then went into the knife he dropped, making it into a katana. Hope walked up to it and picked it up.

"Well, it looks like this one's yours, Hiei." Hope said, throwing it to him.

Hiei then broke it in half. "I don't want it. I would rather die then wield the soul of that coward in my hands." he said.

"Uh, guys? Rampaging golem apocalypse? How do we stop it?" Yosuke asked.

"I believe I have a way." said a voice as they saw Descole walk up.

"There's a single power source for all of them." he said pointing to the crystal.

"So we need to hit that, huh? Okay, let's give it everything we've got!"

"No. The crystal has the same properties as the circles." Aurora said. "We need five people to stand in those lights." Aurora said. "But, once you depower the crystal, those five will lose their lives.

"Very well." Layton said as he, Luke, Emmy, Descole and Aurora headed for a different light. The first four made it in no problem, only feeling pain as they blocked the light. As for Aurora, she tried to get it, only to be rejected. "The light. It won't accept me." she said.

"Now what?" Natsu shouted.

"Bronev!" Jexi shouted. "Help us!"

"I… I…" Bronev started to say.

"It's true you started all of this, but you can still make things right!" Hope shouted.

"Yes. Youre right." Bronev said, stepping into the light. "I'll see you on the other side, Layton." he said as the lights lifted them up. The crystal shattered as the five fell lifelessly on the ground. "Guys! Look!" Luffy shouted, seeing the golems begin to fall to the ground lifelessly.

"We did it. We saved the world. Again." Dan said.

"But at a cost." Natsu said looking at the bodies.

The heroes then spotted Aurora walking to the pillar. "O light of the Azran! Look upon this scene! The people of this world are not thoughtless beings! Please! Give them life once more!" she shouted.

The pillar then began to turn before emitting a pulse of some kind. The five then began to get up as Aurora glowed.

"Oh, thank god!" Hope said. But this moment was ruined when the sanctuary began to shake. "The crystal must have been powering this place as well. We need to go!" Ichigo shouted.

"The sanctuary has fulfilled its purpose. And so to have I." Aurora said.

"Were not leaving you here! Dont you want to see the world?" Eren asked.

"I've already seen it. I enjoyed my time with you. But I must go with the sanctuary, and as the last of the Azran golems." she said smiling.

"Alright. But, that doesn't mean I'll see it myself." Eren said as Aurora began to glow as everyone else ran. "Maybe we will meet again. In the next life." she smiled.

The group descended down on a large piece of floor. Layton noticed Descole was missing and soon spotted him walking on the crumbling flooring. When rubble blocked the sight for a moment, he was gone.

The heroes were soon near a lake looking at the sunset. It was at this time, Grosky and Scotland Yard had caught up with them. Grosky quickly arrested Bronev and began moving him. "Wait." he said as they stopped in front of Layton. "Theodore Bronev. That is your real name." Bronev said.

"You are mistaken. My name is Hershel Layton. I need not any other name. I could never call you father. My parents are Roland and Lucille." Layton replied. "But, I hope the next time we meet, it will be as fellow archaeologists." he said smiling as Bronev was hauled off.

A few days later, in London, Emmy headed into the professor's office. "So, you're really leaving to see the world?" Layton asked. "Yes. I'm flattered you want to keep me on, but I just can't after what happened." she said. "I promise to come back when I think the time is right."

"Very well. I hope to see you soon then." Layton said as Emmy cried while she walked off. As she got onto her motorcycle outside, she saw the heroes giving her a send off. She just smiled as she rode off down the road.

On the star speeder, Hope and Jexi gathered with the heroes. "That was an amazing adventure. Now I truly understand what this team means to you, Jexi." Hope said.

"Thanks Hope. But, to me...it's more than a team. Its family." Jexi smiled.

"Speaking of which… let us raise our glasses to our new members." Hope said.

"Here here!" they group cheered.

"Thank you for taking us with you." Yusuke said.

"You don't need to thank me. Just enjoy the ride!" Jexi smiled.

Meanwhile on the world, in the Bostonius, Descole had removed his mask and sat in his chair. "So, what now, master?" Raymond asked.

"I never really gave much thought what to do when it was all over. But. Our own world still has many mystery's on it." Descole smiled putting the mask back on. "Onward, to a new adventure."

And on the Dark Cruiser….

"Well, there goes another plan down the drain." Flux said. Suddenly, alarms blared.

"Sir, you really need to see this." Ian said. The monitors showed thousands of ships with a G symbol headed towards a new world.

"What in the worlds?" Flux wondered.

To be continued in Dimensional Heroes Evolved: The Wonderful 101.


End file.
